Voodoo Child
Living on the run is starting to take its toll. Janine suggests you follow up on an offer of a more permanent place to stay Cast * Paula Cohen * Dr Necropolis * Janine De Luca * Maxine Myers * Jody Marsh Plot Begin The Mission. Run! Paula's not so sure about Janine's plan to investigate a radio message offering your little band of fugitives sanctuary, even if camping with a baby in tow is making her cranky. Don't Just Stand There At the rendezvous point you meet Peter, aka Dr Necropolis, who knows a place the group might be able to stay. There's little choice but to follow after you hear the Minister's jeeps in the distance. There's Another Exit Peter leads you to an old WW2 bomb shelter disguising the entrance to an old government post. Unfortunately the former residents aren't too welcoming after a faulty lever traps you in the lower floors with them. Don't Care If They're Deep Fried Unsure which way to go, you pick a direction and run. Luckily you find an old comms deck which Paula uses to send a message to Sam for backup. *If* you ever get out. Exit's The Other Side Running through the base, Paula remarks on what a good place this would be to live once the zoms are gone, but lets slip in front of Peter that Maxine is still alive. A Million Zombies On Your Tail Zombies hot on your tail, you make it to another exit to find your message for backup was successful. Janine's outside with Jody and Maxine, ready to open fire once you're clear. Yes… Very Astute Peter seems to know a lot more about your group than anyone's comfortable with, but Janine's happy to take his advice on zombie dispatching, *and* his suggestion that he stay with you for now. S05E05 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript PAULA COHEN: I don’t want to take backseat command, Janine, but is this really a good idea? JANINE DE LUCA: It is, Doctor Cohen. Now that we have communications operational, our next priority must be to secure living accommodation. PAULA COHEN: You’ll get no argument from me on that. But we’re sure that message was on the up and up? JANINE DE LUCA: We cannot possibly be sure of that. But when a message was broadcast on an open channel suggesting a rendezvous with Runner Five before the Minister admitted you’re not dead, then we have to follow it up! Especially when the message offered assistance in finding accommodation. PAULA COHEN: Were you the kind of person who used to reply to e-mails saying you’d won competitions you’d never actually entered? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, very funny, Doctor Cohen. But we have to investigate, even if it means learning of a new enemy. Mister Yao has accessed cameras in the area, and it doesn’t appear to be a trap. I trust you and Five to handle yourselves if circumstances change. PAULA COHEN: I suppose it’s worth a look. JANINE DE LUCA: I’m so glad my strategy meets with your approval! PAULA COHEN: Sorry! I… I’m just crabby. It’s probably because I’ve been sleeping in a camper van for a week and living on a diet of milk and tinned tuna. JANINE DE LUCA: It’s been difficult for us all. You are brave to stay. PAULA COHEN: Yeah. Lou’s escorting Ed and Molly to Jack and Eugene’s island. It’ll be a tough road, but she’ll get them there. She asked if we wanted to come, too. JANINE DE LUCA: You decided you could be of use to us here in a fight. I think you’re right, and I’m… I’m grateful. PAULA COHEN: Thank you. It’s just Sara… when we decided to have her, we didn’t… I didn’t imagine I’d be raising her in a tent in the middle of an overgrown wood while the most powerful woman in the country tries to hunt her down! JANINE DE LUCA: I understand. Which is yet another reason we must follow up this lead! Albeit with extreme caution. Keep radio silence in case this person has a way to monitor our transmissions. Now, raise the gates! PAULA COHEN: There aren’t any gates. JANINE DE LUCA: Maintaining routine is vital at times such as these! Covering fire! PAULA COHEN: Bang, bang, bang. JANINE DE LUCA: And begin your mission. Run! PAULA COHEN: Left now, Five. But mind that ditch. The rats have been using it as a larder, and it’s full of zombie parts. Also, of rats that have been eating zombie parts. So generally not a great place to put your feet. It’s weird, isn’t it? Going back to the beginning like this. It feels a bit like the early days of the apocalypse. Only now I’ve got a baby. I didn’t realize how much I took Abel for granted until it was taken away. It might constantly have been on the verge of disaster, but it was always there. It was home. It was somewhere you could think about raising a child, and now… Okay. We’re getting close to the rendezvous point. Can you see anyone, Five? Or anything that looks obviously like a trap? Look! There, by that stand of poplars. Careful, don’t think he’s seen us yet. Oh, no, he has seen us. He is looking our way. He is not reaching for a weapon. He is just smoking a cigarette. PETER: Come on, you two. Lurk around in the shadows like a pair of rubbish assassins. I’ve been waiting ages! I’ve smoked through five cigarettes, and they’re all stale. Also, don’t smoke. It’s terrible for your health. PAULA COHEN: Then why are you doing it? PETER: I don’t care about my health. Zombie apocalypse. Hello, Five. Glad to see reports of your death were exaggerated. Hello, Paula. Nice to see you both again. So glad you accepted my invitation. PAULA COHEN: You’re… wait, you’re Doctor Necropolis! The man who rescued me from the circus. That’s a sentence I never thought I’d find myself saying. I didn’t recognize you without your shroud. Why the hell did you send us that message? PETER: I think we’re on first name terms now, aren’t we? You can call me Peter. Doctor Necropolis is such a mouthful. PAULA COHEN: You haven’t answered my question. PETER: That’s for me to know and you to wonder. PAULA COHEN: You went to a lot of effort to get us here. Tell us what you want or we’re leaving. PETER: Now, now! No need to be so hostile! I got in touch because I happen to know you’re a group of people in need of a roof. Also, more importantly, some nice safe hidden rooms underneath it. Interested? run Oh dear, those look like some of Sigrid’s people to me. She really needs to hire a better designer for those uniforms. They’re very unflattering. PAULA COHEN: Did you call them? She wants me and she wants my daughter. She wants to do terrible things to Sara, Necropolis. Necropolis, did you call them? PETER: Don’t be ridiculous. They’re scouring the woods looking for you. Have been every day since you made your noisy escape from Abel. Well, don’t just stand there. Follow me. Run! PETER: And lost them. They’ve got no staying power, Sigrid’s troops. Look! You’d never know this copse was here until you’re right on top of it. We’re nearly there, now. Wait until you see your new home. PAULA COHEN: A proper home. Think about it, Five. I’m not saying I trust him. PETER: I can hear you, you know. PAULA COHEN: But if it’s true, Maxine and I could sleep in a real bed again. And Sara could… she could have a cot! Or Sam could cobble something together a bit like a cot and be so incredibly proud of it. And we could relax. We could finally relax again, just for a minute! PETER: Well, here we are. So what do you think? PAULA COHEN: It’s a scrappy bit of forest with a half demolished second world war bomb shelter in it. You promised me a home, Necropolis. Or Peter, or whatever your name is. And this is what you give us? PETER: Shows what you know. This way. PAULA COHEN: Into the bomb shelter? PETER: What’s the matter? Don’t trust me? PAULA COHEN: Uh, no. PETER: Come on. There’s no harm in looking. You can always shoot me if you don’t like the decor. clangs open PAULA COHEN: Ah, there are stairs going down. This isn’t just a bomb shelter. door clangs open PETER: Ta-da! PAULA COHEN: Oh! PETER: What did I tell you? This was obviously some kind of government observation post. creaks open Over here, you’ve got a kitchen. There’s even a couple of spare gas cylinders. And through here, a bedroom with four bunk beds. It’s not the Ritz, but it’s not bad, is it? PAULA COHEN: No, it’s not bad. It would be absolutely perfect if there were only six of us. PETER: I thought… oh. PAULA COHEN: But look at this map on the wall. There’s a name for this place: Noah Base. And do you see that, Five? That top layer is where we are, but there are seven other layers beneath it, and they’re much much bigger. PETER: Yes, but I’ve got no idea what’s down there. PAULA COHEN: Our new home, that’s what. Five, give that lever a tug. PETER: As the bishop said to the actress. creaks open, PETER and PAULA COHEN cough PETER: God! All the air in there smells like it’s gone off! Can air go off? PAULA COHEN: Might have been sealed for decades. But can you hear that fan? They must have systems in place to ventilate it. Let’s go down and have a look. Get in the lift, both of you. creaks shut, elevator descends, door creaks open PETER: Wow, this place is – moans full of zombies! Okay, we’re going back. I’ll just – falls to floor snap the lever off in my hand and trap us all down here with the zombies. Oh, bugger. PAULA COHEN: There’s another exit. I saw it on the map. This way. Run! PETER: Are you sure this is the right way? PAULA COHEN: Of course I’m not sure. I only looked at the map for twenty seconds. PETER: What if we run into a dead end? PAULA COHEN: Then those zombies will catch us, and you’ll all be very cross with me. Wait, what’s that? PETER: You’re stopping. Why are you stopping? PAULA COHEN: Look over there, Five. It’s a comms deck. There must be power to this place, or the extractor fans wouldn’t be working. Can you find Sam’s frequency? static PETER: Have we really got time for this? PAULA COHEN: Thanks, Five. Sam Yao, this is Runner Twenty-three. Do you read me? PETER: They’re not responding. Come on! PAULA COHEN: But they might be able to hear me. We’re trapped underground, many zoms close behind. If we get out, we’ll be near ? Tor, and we’ll need some serious firepower. PETER: They’re here! For God’s sake, Five, grab her arm and get moving! PAULA COHEN: There’s something wrong with those zombies. PETER: Yeah – they’re zombies! PAULA COHEN: No, can’t you see? They’re mummified! PETER: I don’t care if they’re deep fried! We need to get out of here. Run! PAULA COHEN: This actually will make a great home for us! PETER: It’s full of zombies! PAULA COHEN: Obviously, those will need to be cleared out first. And I want to give it a fresh coat of paint. PETER: But did you get a look at those zoms? They looked like beef jerky. They’re person jerky! PAULA COHEN: In a manner of speaking. I think the air extraction system down here dried their flesh. But if there are a few zombies hanging around outside, it’ll put off unwanted visitors. Hey, did you see that room, Five? Test tubes lying around. Bunsen burners. Perfect for that lab Maxine was - PETER: Maxine? Maxine Myers? PAULA COHEN: Yes. PETER: She’s alive? As well as Sam and Runner Five? PAULA COHEN: sighs Yes. PETER: Just how many supposedly dead people are alive? PAULA COHEN: The zoms are getting closer. I recognize that octagonal room from the map. The exit’s on the other side. Come on, we can make it. PAULA COHEN: They’re right behind us! PETER: Damn it, this is a dead end! PAULA COHEN: No, it’s not. It’s a door. It’s the outside door. Quick, Five, give me a hand with this lever. It’s really stiff. PETER: As the bishop said to the actress. PAULA COHEN: Ugh. PETER: Sorry, I can’t help myself! It’s like a compulsion. opens JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, Doctor Cohen, I gather you’re in need of assistance. PAULA COHEN: Oh, thank God! Janine must have heard our transmissions. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Four, Doctor Myers, open fire as soon as our runners are clear. PETER: Janine… that’s Janine. PAULA COHEN: Yes. She’s alive, too. You probably noticed. JANINE DE LUCA: Well, don’t dither! You’ve a million zombies on your tail. Quickly, this way. Run! gunshots PAULA COHEN: There are still a lot of zoms on our tail. JODY MARSH: And I’m out of ammo! MAXINE MYERS: Yeah, me too. PETER: Janine, I… I can’t believe you’re… JANINE DE LUCA: Believe I’m what? How do you know my name? PETER: I… I can’t believe you haven’t thought of doing the McShell maneuver. There’s a ravine up ahead. If me, you, and Five go one way, the rest of you the other, the zoms should just keep on going down the middle and fall right in. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, it’s a sound strategy. Everyone, on my mark, run! Really, Five, things would go a lot more smoothly if you’d stick to the agreed mission parameters. PETER: Oh, that was my fault. I uh, I broke the elevator, as the bishop said to the… mm, and then we had to escape from the zombies, and I… Look! There the zoms go! Straight off the cliff. Blimey, they’re shattering at the bottom. Never seen that before. JANINE DE LUCA: And who precisely are you? PETER: Hi! Uh, I’m Peter. But you’d remember me as… you’ll have heard Five here call me Doctor Necropolis! JANINE DE LUCA: Peter. And why are you so very interested in our survival? PETER: Oh. I’m a big fan of Team Abel. You’re famous, didn’t you know? The Ministry’s done a propaganda piece on the radio about you. They’re airing it in a couple of weeks, but I heard an early version through some of my contacts. JANINE DE LUCA: A radio documentary? PETER: Can’t say it’s very flattering. But you really should hear what they’re saying about you. I could probably track down a recording of the rough cut from the Ministry for you. JANINE DE LUCA: And why would you do that? PETER: Well, because I’m one of you now, aren’t I? I did find that base for you. It’s only fair I get to live there. JANINE DE LUCA: Is it? PETER: Well, look at it this way: if I’m with you, you can keep an eye on me. If I’m not, I’d think you’d want to keep your eye on me even more. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. Very astute.Category:Mission Category:Season Five